


Ruby's Tickling Fetish

by EdamamiTomoe



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Tickling, Trans Girl Ruby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/EdamamiTomoe
Summary: While playing around with Ruby, Karin discovers Ruby's weakness to her fingers.
Relationships: Asaka Karin/Kurosawa Ruby
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Ruby's Tickling Fetish

**Author's Note:**

> I barely know anything about the new Love Live girls honestly, and I don't even play All Stars. But after seeing that one conversation between Karin and Ruby where Karin's just blatantly and lewdly hitting on Ruby, I just had to.
> 
> And since I haven't written tickling content, I figured I might as well put it in there. So yeah, hope you have fun!

“Do you… do you want to borrow my jacket, Karin?”

“Hm? Oh, no thank you, Ruby. I’m not cold.”

“Are you sure? I was just thinking, you seem cold around the… um, chest area…”

“The chest area? ...Oh, you mean, this~?”

“U-uwah! I, I can see it perfectly fine without you getting so close!”

“...Ara, it’s been a while since I’ve gotten this kind of reaction~”

“Huh?”

“I’m showing you my cleavage, silly! Aren’t the beauty spots along here sexy? Here, you can touch them if you’d like, I don’t mind. We’re both girls, and all that~” 

“P-pigiii! I-I’m shutting my eyes! I’m not going to look!”

“Hehe, are you suuure you want to do that? If you keep them closed, you won’t be able to see the things I’m about to do to you~” 

It’s a bit of a shame that Karin isn’t able to show off her assets through her spaghetti string top for very long before Ruby decides that it’s a biiiit too much for her, although admittedly seeing her getting so flustered is adorable too… Ruby looks sooo vulnerable right now too, having flopped onto the bed while still wearing her sleeveless dress, aah, if only Karin could go all the way. But no, that would just scare off the poor girl, so she’ll have to exercise SOME restraint.

That said, though… 

“E-ehh-!? P-pigiii!?” Aha! Looks like that did catch Ruby off-guard! Karin smirks, as she looms over the smaller girl, with her fingers at her armpits, softly tickling them while also secretly being jealous of how soft and tender the girl’s skin is.

As Ruby’s eyes open up wide and looks down at her armpits in fear, trying to squeeze her arms to her body as closely as possible, Karin grins excitedly and refuses to budge her hands. Unable to squirm her way out of this as the bigger girl holds her down and continues tickling her armpits, Ruby laughs and cries, “N-nooo! Pigiii! S-stop, I’m… aahh, I’m r-really t-ticklish! Ahahaha! Nooo!”

“Heheh, so that’s your weak spot! I’ve gotten you now, Ruby!” There’s no way Karin’s letting Ruby off this one easy! Using all of her fingers now, she ruthlessly tickles Ruby’s armpits. No matter how much her little legs kick and her little body flails, Karin’s taller and bigger, able to keep her pinned in place, as she keeps up the tickling. Well, that is, until she noticed something poking against her exposed tummy. “...Oh? What’s this?”

“A-aah, wait, no, don’t look…” Oh, but it’s too late. Karin’s glancing down, despite Ruby’s embarrassed and flushed cheeks, and noticing the little tent that has emerged from the smaller girl’s dress, poking against her exposed navel. Oh, how cute… She had no idea Ruby has such a cute member! “Pigii…”

“Ara, ara… hmhm, I had no idea tickling gets you this excited.” Her grin once again widening with lust, Karin looks up at Ruby’s flustered face and licks her lips. She certainly hadn’t planned for things to get this lewd, but since they’re here already… Oh, she’s sure Dia won’t kill her for this. “Looks like I’ll have to turn it up a bit, don’t I~?”

“I-if you… um, if you r-really want to…” Awww, Ruby’s being so shy about getting stiff from being tickled, that’s so cute! Karin really can’t blame her though, she can understand why something like this might feel a bit embarrassing to be found out about. Well, all that means is that she’ll have to cater even more to it then, and make her feel better about it!

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone about this. This is just between you and me, I promise.” Just a little reassurance for the nervous wreck, Karin would rather Ruby enjoy herself instead of worrying about that the entire time after all. With that out of the way though, it’s time to get back to being relentless, her fingers once again attacking Ruby’s poor sensitive armpits and making her laugh. “Heheheh, I’ll make you ahegao, Ruby!~”

“P-pigiiii! A-ahahaha, t-too r-rough! Eheheheh!” Oohh, the way Ruby’s giggling and laughing and the way her erection’s bouncing and twitching are just sooo cute… Karin can’t believe how good this feels, to be playing with her friend like this. Not even just watching her reactions, but even just, being able to touch her soft delicate armpits so much like this, it’s just so good…

“Too rough, huh~? Not rough enough!~” Not satisfied with just this, she decides to amp it up, rapidly moving her hands up and down Ruby’s sides, tickling all along her sides and back up to her armpits once again. Karin isn’t satisfied with just making Ruby laugh and moan, she wants to make her squirm all over as much as possible! She’ll even move her hands to tickle her tummy too! “Heheh, take that! Take that, Ruby!”

“A-aahh… ahahah…!” Overwhelmed by how much tickling is going on, Ruby’s by this point crying with laughter, and hitting her climax without Karin even noticing at first. Her erection continuously rubbing against Karin’s tummy, as soon as she hits her climax, she just starts gushing out spurts of cum, wetting a spot on the dress and getting all up on that tummy. “A-ahahha, K-Karin, I’m c-cumming…! E-eheheh…!”

“Oooh ~” Feeling the spatter of cum getting on her tummy, Karin finally slows down her tickling, and sits back up so she can get a good look at her handiwork. A panting and exhausted Ruby, her cute little erection making a big wet spot on her dress, and a big splotch of cum on her tummy… Ara ara, Karin certainly did well today! Getting a bit of the Ruby cum on her fingers, she gives it a taste, and giggles as she finds the taste to be rather delightful. “Hmhm, I made Ruby feel this good, did I now~?”

“A-ah, y-yes… hahh, Ruby’s all exhausted now…” Oh Karin’ll bet, she can’t imagine how many calories lil Ruby burnt just from squirming around from getting tickled so intensely. It certainly has been incredibly fun, though… ~

“Ara, looks like we’ll have to do this a lot more often then, hmm?~”

“P-pigiii-!? A-ah… um, I suppose I… I suppose I wouldn’t mind…”

Aha, there we go. Looks like Karin’s going to have a whoooole lot more fun with Ruby in the future ~


End file.
